Instabilité, doutes et déséquilibre
by alea holmes
Summary: Une nouvelle vie, une collaboration entre deux personnages que tout oppose... XOver entre Twilight et House...FIC EN PAUSE LE TEMPS DE FINIR MES FIC CSI, mais il n'est pas impossible que je poste de temps à autre.
1. Chapter 1

POV Carlisle :

Il était temps pour nous de partir. Voilà presque sept ans que nous étions arrivés à Forks. Nous devions partir avant que tous ne remarquent que nous n'avions pas changé pendant ce temps. Je contemplai un instant la lettre que j'avais dans les mains puis lever les yeux vers Esmé. Ma chère femme me souriait mais je savais que la décision que nous avions prise n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Les enfants descendirent en file indienne. Nessie et Jacob étaient les derniers.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de l'hôpital où j'ai postulé l'hiver dernier. Ils ont accepté ma candidature, commençai-je.

_ Je suppose qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, murmure Edward en prenant la main de Bella.

Sans un mot je hoche la tête. Le regard triste de Bella me fait mal mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

_ Où partons-nous ? demande Nessie.

_ Dans le New-Jersey. Très humides, très peu de jours de soleil. L'endroit idéal, répond Esmé. Nous avons trouvé une maison sympa et vous êtes déjà inscrits au lycée. »

****

Les paquets sont faits, les meubles sont bâchés. Nous n'avons pas vendus la maison. Esmé et moi avons préféré en faire cadeau à Nessie, sans le lui dire. Nous attendons sa majorité. Peut-être pourra-t-elle revenir ici. Nos enfants sont tristes de partir. C'est vrai que Forks nous plaisait beaucoup et puis… c'est ici que Bella et Edward se sont trouvés, mariés. C'est ici que vit Charlie, notre partie de la famille humaine, sans oublier Billy, Sue et les loups. Charlie et Billy se sont faits une raison à ce que leurs enfants quittent la ville. Sue va les aider à surmonter cela. En effet, Jacob a choisi de rester avec nous, pour Nessie et Bella. A nouveau, notre histoire est au point, nos papiers également. Charlie nous amène à l'aéroport. Il serre Bella et Nessie dans ses bras, et fait promettre à Edward de prendre de sa fille et de sa petite-fille. Rapidement il s'en va. Tant mieux, les adieux longs font pleurer. Personne ne parle. Pas même Emmet. Une fois installés dans l'avion, nous soupirons de concert Esmé et moi, les conversations reprennent peu à peu. Nos enfants parlent de ce déménagement. La tristesse est passée, même pour Bella. L'excitation s'accroit au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignons de Seattle. Quelques heures plus tard, l'avion amorce sa descente. Une nouvelle vie commence…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le docteur Cuddy balaya la salle d'attente des consultations dans le vain espoir d'y découvrir la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne put qu'y constater qu'il n'était pas là. Lâchant un soupir, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans son bureau. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Wilson.

« Auriez-vous vu House ?

Le médecin la regarda surpris.

_ Je crois qu'il est, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans son bureau. Cameron le force à faire son bilan annuel.

_ Et son équipe ?

_ Ils sont dans leur salle de repos. »

Elle lui fit signe de venir. Passant devant le bureau de House, elle le vit, penché sur un dossier tendu par Cameron. Comme d'ordinaire, ils se chamaillaient. Cette fois-ci à propos de la dose de Vicodine ingurgitée par House. Pris dans leur dispute, ils ne virent la doyenne de l'hôpital et celle-ci les fit sursauter en pénétrant dans le bureau.

_ Dr Cuddy !

_ La scène de ménage est finie ? demanda celle-ci. On dirait presque un vieux couple !

_ Un couple ? répéta Cameron surprise. Il n'y a pas de couple ici.

_ Pour que vous sortiez des ignominies pareilles, serait-ce que votre string noir vous compresse le cerveau ? demanda House à sa chef

_ Mon string n'est pas noir, et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai mis aujourd'hui. Ensuite, vous êtes puéril House ! J'ai à vous parler. A vous et à toute l'équipe. Cameron, restez s'il vous plait. Cela vous concerne.

_ Oh…

Lisa nota le regard inquiet des médecins. Seul House affichait un air nonchalant, comme à son habitude.

_ House, j'ai décidé d'incorporé un nouveau membre à votre équipe. Il travaillera également avec vous Wilson. C'est un médecin très compétent dans plusieurs domaines. C'est pour cela que je l'ai mis sur deux équipes.

_ Mais j'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un de plus ! Nous nous en sortons très bien avec Taub, Kutner et Treize !

_ Silence House ! J'ajoute aussi que vous co-dirigerez cette équipe avec lui.

_ Génial ! Il pourra faire la paperasse et les consult' !

_ Quand arrive-t-il ? demanda Wilson qui semblait plaindre le nouveau venu de devoir travailler avec son meilleur ami.

_ Dans trois jours. Le temps pour lui de s'installer avec sa famille.

_Parce qu'il a une famille en plus ? s'exclama House. Manquait plus que ça !

_ Gardez vos commentaires pour vous ! Ceci étant dit, où en êtes-vous avec votre paperasserie ? »

****

**POV House**** :**

Pourquoi diable m'avoir mis un autre type ? Je n'en ai pas besoin ! J'arrête de ruminer et vais prendre un café dans la salle de travail de mes troupes. Je vois Treize qui s'approche.

« Un cas ?

_ Non. Le vide total. Les autres sont en consult'. A part Foreman qui aide Cameron aux urgences. Cuddy a dit que vous devrez partager votre bureau avec le nouveau chef d'équipe.

_ _Je_ suis le chef d'équipe, ripostai-je. Donc, je fais ce que je veux. Il bossera dans la même pièce que vous !

Kutner pénétra dans la salle surexcité.

_ Un cas ? demandai-je.

_ Non.

_ Alors quoi ? Vous avez vu Cuddy en sous-vêtements dans les bras de Wilson ?

_ Tu délires House ! riposte mon ami en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

_ J'ai du neuf sur le nouveau, commença ma recrue, puis après un instant de silence : Il est marié, a trente-trois ans et huit enfants. Enfin, neuf adoptés et un neveu.

_ Ce type est fou.

_ Il n'est pas fou, me corrige Wilson. Juste humain. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**POV Esmé :**

Je lissai une dernière fois le col de chemise de Carlisle, vérifiait le nœud de sa cravate. Gestes mécaniques et complètement inutile, au vu de l'élégance de mon mari, mais nous avions pris cette habitude et elle ne nous quittait pas. Ces petits moments nous permettaient d'être seuls pendant quelques minutes, sans les enfants. Je le sentais légèrement nerveux. Chose étrange d'ailleurs, mon mari étant toujours d'un calme olympien. Dans les autres chambres que les enfants occupaient, nous les entendions qui se préparaient pour leur premier jour de cours. Nessie était la plus excitée des dix, aller au lycée étant une première pour elle.

« Fais attention à toi, murmurai-je à Carlisle, alors qu'il enfilait son manteau et son écharpe (il neigeait dehors).

_ Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Toi non plus.

Il me sourit et nous échangeâmes un baiser très tendre. Avant de partir, nous appelâmes les enfants. Ceux-ci descendirent en file indienne.

_ N'oubliez pas, Bella tu es la sœur de Jasper et Rose.

_ Je m'appelle Hale et je n'oublierai pas de signer tous mes papiers de ce nom-là. Et pas Cullen. Ok.

_ Nessie ?

_ Je suis la sœur de Papa, Alice et Emmet. Jacob est un cousin.

_ Bien. Faites attention à vous, on n'attire pas l'attention surtout. Emmet tu n'agresses personne si quelqu'un regarde Rose d'un peu trop près, Jasper, Edward et Jacob même recommandation. Les filles, on ne joue pas de son charme. Edward, on n'utilise pas la télépathie en cours, même pour bavarder avec tes frères et sœurs. Nessie tu fais attention à ne pas montrer quelque chose aux autres. Et surtout, surtout, ajoutai-je en regardant chacun des huit adultes que j'avais devant moi. Refreinez vos ardeurs jusqu'à ce soir. Est-ce clair ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un établissement privé, donc quelque peu étriqué sur la morale. Compris ?

_ Oui Carlisle !

_ Ceci étant dit, passez une bonne journée.

_ Toi aussi Papy, fit Nessie. Oui, je sais, mais ça fait bizarre de devoir t'appeler Papa !

_ Question de rajeunissement, fait Rose en riant. Carlisle est juste trop jeune pour que tu l'appelles Papy ! Tu lui donnes des cheveux blancs ! »

Je regarde mon mari. Non… pas une ride, pas un cheveu blanc, rien. Nous échangeons un sourire.

****

**POV Carlisle :**

Il est vrai qu'entendre Nessie m'appeler Papy était une chose à laquelle je ne pourrais jamais m'habituer. Je souris, attendri en voyant mes enfants vêtus de leurs uniformes, mes trois filles et ma petite fille en jupes plissées et les garçons en costumes. Ils étaient superbes, habillés de la sorte. Seul bémol, l'air maussade de Rose, Alice et Emmet.

« Nessie, Jacob, vous avez mangé quelque chose ? Nessie chérie, si ça ne va pas, tu préviens quelqu'un et il te ramènera à la maison d'accord ?

_ Oui j'ai mangé, Papy, me répond en souriant ma petite-fille. Avec Mamie, ne pas manger est impensable, tu le sais. Cesse de t'inquiéter ! Tu es pire que Papa et Maman !

Je m'inquiétai. A tort ou à raison je ne sais pas. Mais ma petite chérie grandissait toujours aussi vite, sa croissance semblait toutefois s'être stoppée. Elle avait le physique et la maturité d'une adolescente de seize ans. Je le surveillai néanmoins. Qui savait quelle nature allait l'emporter sur l'autre. Jacob avait cependant fait le choix de rester même si ma petite-fille devenait immortelle. Lui-même l'étant cela aidait.

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je la surveille. _

La phrase d'Edward me fit comprendre qu'il avait saisi mes pensées. Et une vague de calme me submergea. Jasper avait senti mon anxiété. J'embrassai une dernière fois mes enfants et Esmé, promis de l'appeler et partis vers mon nouveau poste.

****

**POV Esmé :**

Il était l'heure pour les enfants d'aller au lycée. Nous avions fait le choix d'un établissement privé. Ce qui ne les avait pas réjoui, surtout quand ils avaient su qu'ils devraient porter des uniformes. Alice et Rose surtout avaient piqué une crise devant la jupe plissée, la cravate, le chemisier blanc et le gilet bleu qu'elles devaient porter. Les garçons avaient adoré les voir défiler dans leur tenue d'école. Mais Emmet avait à son tour fait montre d'une mauvaise humeur flagrante quand il avait appris qu'il devrait porter une cravate. Mais Rose l'avait convaincu qu'elle lui allait à ravir et que ce morceau de tissu pouvait servir à plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce qui avait grandement intrigué Carlisle. Malgré leurs âges et le fait qu'ils soient tous adultes (sauf Nessie), je les embrassai un par un.

_ Nous irons chasser ce week-end, fis-je à Jasper et Bella.

Ils me répondirent par un sourire. Je savais qu'ils auraient du mal à tenir, en dépit d'un excellent contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Ils prirent la Volvo d'Edward et le coupé de Rose et quittèrent la maison.

_ Allez, vous risquez d'être en retard.

****

**POV Edward :**

Nous arrivons tous les huit. Le parking de l'école est bondée, à croire que nous étions attendus. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jasper. Comme moi, il est assailli par des nouvelles émotions. Nous sommes bien loin du tranquille lycée de Forks. Toutefois, point positif, aucun d'eux ne semblent nous remarquer. Je prends la main de Bella, tout comme Jasper, Emmet et Jacob le font avec mes sœurs et Nessie. Je jette un regard froid à Jacob.

« Oh ! Arrête s'il te plait ! fait ma fille si bas que seuls nous pouvons l'entendre. C'est puéril !

_ Renésmée Carlie Cullen ! réplique Bella. Ne parle comme cela à… ton frère !

Emmet éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournent vers nous.

_ Merci Emmet… soupire Rose. Pour une entrée remarquée c'en est une ! Allons, en route. »

Nous trouvons sans peine le secrétariat du lycée. Une femme rondelette au visage froid nous dévisage. Elle s'occupe néanmoins des autres élèves devant moi. Je fais la queue tandis que ma fratrie décide de rester à l'écart.

_ Je préférai celle de Forks,murmure Emmet si vite que nous sommes les seuls à l'entendre. Celle-ci est aussi aimable que Jane !

_ J'approuve, renchérit Bella. Mais il faut nous y faire.

_ Se fondre dans la masse n'est pas plus mal, chuchote Jasper. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont émotifs ! Impossible de faire sans ! Regardez celui-là, le roux debout à côté de la machine à café.

_ Eh bien ? demande Alice.

_ Il est mort de trouille. Le baraqué un peu plus loin est tout excité. Tu sais pourquoi Edward ?

Toujours faisant la queue, je leur réponds :

_ Il a flashé sur les filles. Je crois qu'il se demande laquelle il va draguer.

_ Il est tombé sur un os, répliqua Emmet.

Il ne reste qu'une personne devant moi. Mes frères et sœurs, ma fille et Jacob discutent non loin, mais de façon à ce que moi seul puisse les entendre. L'intervention de la secrétaire coupe court à notre conversation familiale sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

_ Vous désirez ? nous demande-t-elle d'un ton froid.

_ Bonjour Madame Guilford, fis-je avec mon plus charmant sourire.

_Comment sait-il mon nom ? Peu importe ! Mais qu'il est beau… Un dieu ! _

Toujours la même chanson. Cela en devient lassant.

_ Je suis Edward Cullen, et voici mes frères et sœurs ainsi que notre cousin. Nous venons d'arriver à Princeton.

_Oh… mais ils sont tous beaux dans cette famille. Mon Dieu ! Je demande à voir le père… _

_ Edward, Emmet, Alice et Renésmée Cullen, Jasper, Rosalie et Isabella Hale ainsi que Jacob Black c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui.

_ Voici vos emplois du temps. Les salles sont notées dessus. Bonne journée. »

****

**POV Bella :**

En sortant du secrétariat, nous nous installâmes dans un coin tranquille pour consulter nos nouveaux emplois du temps. C'est ainsi que nous découvrîmes qu'Emmet, Rose et Jacob étaient dans la même classe, qu'Alice, Jasper et Nessie sont ensemble de même qu'Edward et moi. Toutefois, nous avons deux cours en commun avec notre fille, Alice et Jasper. Sport et…

« Histoire…grogne Jasper. Génial ! Je suis sûr qu'il va nous faire un cours sur la Guerre de Sécession bourré de fautes en plus !

_ Que tu t'empresseras de rectifier, fait mon mari en souriant. On se retrouve ce midi !

Nous nous séparons. Le premier cours que nous avons est, malheureusement pour nous, littérature. Lorsque nous pénétrons tous les trois dans la salle où les élèves sont tous installés, tous les regards convergent vers nous. Edward se charge des présentations avec le professeur.

« Edward Cullen et Bella Hale ? Oui, vous étiez attendus, nous annonce le prof. Je suis Mr Horney. Deux pupitres sont libres au dernier rang, vous n'avez qu'à vous y mettre. Nous étudions Roméo & Juliette.

Joie ! Un livre que nous avons déjà étudié.

La matinée fut d'un long… Après la littérature, nous avions eu droit à un cours de biologie avancée qui nous rappela de nombreux souvenirs que nous partageâmes tout en étudiant les différentes phases de mitose des cellules d'un oignon.

_ La première fois où nous nous sommes parlé, me rappela Edward en souriant.  
Je souris en sentant sa main me caresser doucement la cuisse.

_ Nous devrions envoyer une carte à Mr Molina… pour son succès comme entremetteur !

Malheureusement pour nous, notre dernier cours était sport. Nous retrouvâmes Jasper, Alice et notre fille dans le gymnase.

_ Il faudra que Carlisle nous dispense de sport… »

Fort heureusement, du fait que nous venions d'arriver, le professeur nous laissa regarder après que nous nous soyons changés. Je surpris le regard envieux de deux filles quand elles virent nos maris en short. Alice aussi. Un regard suffit pour nous comprendre.

****

**POV Edward :**

Ce fut avec une satisfaction évidente que la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours de sport. Un calvaire. Il faudrait faire quelque chose. J'avais repéré un ou deux garçons qui mériteraient volontiers une correction pour avoir reluqué Bella, Nessie et Alice. Il avait fallu toute l'aide de Jasper pour que je ne leur inflige pas une raclée.

« _Non Edward, non. Rappelles-toi Carlisle._

__ Ils matent ma femme !_

__ Je sais, mais tu n'y peux rien ! Alors calme-toi._

__ Facile à dire ! Tu as vu le blond dans le coin, celui qui vient de s'étaler à terre ? Depuis le début du cours il a les yeux fixés sur Alice. _

Jasper avait lui aussi envie de mordre celui qui avait osé regarder ma sœur. Ce fut à mon tour de le calmer. Nous nous précipitâmes dehors une fois le cours terminé.

****

Jacob, Emmet et Rose étaient déjà installés à la cafétéria. Rose s'était de nouveau fâchée avec Jacob… Elle arborait un air maussade très caractéristique. Emmet et Jacob bavardaient tranquillement. Nous les rejoignîmes. Nessie et Jacob mangeait de bon appétit tandis que nous discutons. Les filles se sont automatiquement mises ensemble.  
« Trop d'émotions, souffle Jasper. Il faut que je sorte !

_ Je viens, fis-je en me levant. Ils pensent trop forts.

Emmet nous accompagne, tandis que les filles restent là.

****

**POV Bella :**

« Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Une fille a tenté de draguer Emmet ! _Mon_ Emmet ! grogne Rose en réponse à Alice. Devant moi en plus !

_ De qui s'agit-il ? demandai-je.

_ La pimbêche rousse.

_ Ah ! Celle-là ! Elle a passé ces deux heures de sport à baver sur Edward et Jasper parce qu'ils étaient en short, fait Alice. Avec sa copine, la blonde.

_ Chères sœurs, êtes-vous d'accord pour que nous montrions à cette petite dinde qu'on ne touche aux hommes de la famille Cullen ?

_ Et comment ! s'exclama Rosalie en souriant de ma proposition.

Marché conclu donc ! Nous nous serrons toutes les trois la main, scellant par là notre pacte de défense de nos territoires.

_ Nous allons lui apprendre qu'on ne pénètre pas en terrain conquis en toute impunité ! fait Alice. Surtout chez nous. »

****

**POV Edward :**

La journée est enfin finie ! C'est donc avec joie que nous rentrons à la maison. Encore une fois, notre nouvelle demeure est située en dehors de Princeton, non loin d'une forêt. Les filles semblent particulièrement joyeuses. Nous nous répartissons dans les deux voitures et direction la maison. Nessie n'en peux plus et s'est endormie dans les bras de Jacob. Une fois arrivés, il l'installe dans sa chambre. Nous autres allons voir Esmé, que nous trouvons peinturlurant le mur de la cuisine. Elle sourit en nous voyant.

« Alors ce premier jour ?

_ Génial ! répondent en chœur mes sœurs et ma femme.


End file.
